


Trouble

by sp00kworm



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fangtasia, Female Reader, Flirting, Human/Vampire Relationship, Job offers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: You swallowed your fear again, “I’m sorry. I’ve heard things about this place…” The fear settled in your gut and squirmed violently, prompting you to say stupid things, “What’s your name if you…”The vampire laughed, give chest bobbing with the unnatural expulsion of air he didn’t need, “I’ve never been asked that like this. You really are odd.” His smile grew wider, “Eric. I own this bar.”“Eric… Well its nice to meet you?” You felt sweat drip down your back.Eric smiled with sharp fangs, “Nice?” He hummed, getting more comfortable in his chair, “I would not call this meeting ‘nice’.”
Relationships: Eric Northman/Female Reader, Eric Northman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Trouble

Trouble tended to follow people that entered Fangtasia. The name alone was enough to make your skin crawl. Old fashioned puns. Before the vampires had crawled from their seclusion and secrecy, it would have been a wise-crack of a name, given to some cheesy goth bar on the strip, trying to make a profit off of young adults who were into the scene. That or it would be some silly feature in a movie. You thought it was too tacky for an A-list as you peered up at the sign over the top of the entrance. Red flashing neon, blood drops dripping from the ‘F’ in the name. Someone had said it was popular for the irony. You knew it was because of the rumours of what happened in the back and toilets. Most of the men and women here were looking for the thrill of being with a vampire. Getting bit. Getting high off their blood. Vampiric blood as a drug was illegal, but you were more than certain that it didn’t stop the backhanded deals going on in the back. Despite that, despite being annoyed with all the garish shit plastered over the front and the gothic tacky theme, you were for this ability to mingle. Seeing genuine vampires and their human counterparts move into the bar, and for once in their lives, be able to be together without fear.

Fear was maybe the only thing in your mind as your friend dragged you to the door. A blond vampire was stood in stiletto heels, her sharp brow raised as a smirk crawled over her pretty face. She was sharp at every angle, even down to the points of her teeth as her red lips curled back.

“I’m gonna have to ask for some ID.” She drawled, perfectly painted nails uncurling to present her palm, “It’s been a long time. I can’t tell age very well anymore.” The vampire sneered teasingly as you pulled your ID free from your purse. She took both yours and your friend’s in hand, peering at the pictures and yourselves before she returned them politely and took one step to the left, “Please. Enjoy yourselves.” She drawled with a lick to her fang, “Any trouble, just ask for Pam.” Blond hair whipped as she shot you both a wink over her shoulder. The men in line behind you didn’t receive such a nice treatment. Pam’s sweet drawl turned sharp when she turfed them out and away.

“Don’t you come back here with those vials, sweethearts! I’ll make sure to stick ‘em so far you’ll never find them again!” She snapped her teeth and laughed as they ran. You tried to take a deep breath as you headed inside the cool club and towards the bar tucked away to the side.

“You never said this place was full of strippers too.” You complained as you ordered drinks for the two of you. The vampire bartender was polite, smiling with white teeth as he mixed your drinks and slid them over the wood, snatching the ten-dollar bill before sliding you back your change on top of two stamped coasters.

“Come on. I know it looks seedy, but people really are nice.” She complained before hiding your eyes from two people exchanging spit in the back, “He…He’s been so kind to me. I needed you here. This is the only place we can be seen together. In this bar.” The drink in her hand shook as she raised it to her lips, taking a long drink of the bourbon mixer.

With a sigh you smiled over your straw and took her other hand, squeezing it tightly in your grasp, “And I’ll stay. I don’t want you getting screwed over by a human or a vampire.” You promised as she pulled her phone out and smiled, perking up and looking around as a young-looking man skulked into the door. Her smile only got brighter, and his own with it, and you nodded before bowing out, moving away enough to give them privacy, smiling over your drink as the two of them laughed in the corner, unseen and ignored where finally, they could be normal.

A human on their own, however, was more than fair game within a bar full of vampires. You watched the male dancer move his way over a table, his ass pressed to the pole as his hyper fast movements paused for a long grind. His fangs glinted as you watched, dark hair stylized. With a huff you turned back to your drink and swirled the ice as the vampire laughed and turned his scary, graceful movements back towards the crowd that would pay, leather trousers rippling but never making a sound.

“You know its best not to be alone in here.” The bartender offered with a curious turn of his head, dark hair falling over his shoulder, “I just make the drinks. But it never ends well if you stay too long.” He offered darkly before nodding at your drink, “Better if you don’t have many more of those either.” Still, he mixed you another before moving down the bar, towel over his shoulder.

Another voice followed behind you, purring with delight, “Humans that are alone don’t last long here.” It was Pam, her red nails curling over your shoulder as she shuffled into the seat next to you, “But I know you’re here for…” She waved boredly, “Moral support for your little love bird friends. I’ve been keeping the vultures away, at least for now, but you’ll have to leave soon pretty thing. They get hungry quickly.” With a sharp smile she was gone again, blond updo flitting through grinding bodies. The bartender laughed a dark chuckle at your full glass and once more you were left alone with your thoughts, hoping that your friend would let you go home soon.

It wasn’t going to happen. You gathered your purse and paid the bartender for the drinks before shooting a message to your friend. She peered up worriedly as you waved to the bartender and walked through the crowd, towards the door. The bodies seemed to glide effortlessly, much like the dancers, yet many humans danced between the gyrating vampires, drunk and indulging in the vampire’s hypnotising eyes. You kept your head down as you moved past the edge of the bar and towards the vampire bouncers guarding the peace at the door. They didn’t stop you however, a hand on your elbow did.

Pam’s red nails swirled around the crux of your elbow, pressing deep into the skin as she smiled at your side, “Now, now, no need to fright sweet thing.” She drawled, stroking a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she leaned over in her heels, the black leather of her dress brushing against you, “A different kind of vulture wants your attention.” Pam’s red lips popped against your ear, “But he’s a much nicer sort, that I can promise you…Well…” Her eyes looked you up and down as she steered you back around by the shoulders, “If you play nice that is.” Her lips spread in another smirk at the rumbling of your phone in your hand. You caught sight of your friend getting up from her seat worriedly, her vampire companion snapping her back down with a hushed word against her ear as you were steered through the crowd.

How you hadn’t noticed the throne on a stage was a mystery. Bodies parted as you were coaxed to stand at the side of the platform, worriedly clutching your bag strap. Pam’s heels clicked as she ascended the stairs. Even more amazing was how you hadn’t noticed the oldest creature in the room looming on top of the throne, his legs thrown up on a velvet foot stool, eyes focused on a small phone in his hand as he ignored the crowds like they were worth nothing to him. Peasants to a Lord. Maybe that was the best analogy. He didn’t pay attention to you as Pam leaned over by his ear, fangs hidden as she whispered quiet enough to not be heard over the music by other vampires. Cold, old, blue eyes looked up from the flip phone in his hand, gaze fixed on your form as Pam leaned back away from his ear. She smirked to herself, like a cat proud of her little catch, and sauntered back down the stairs, heels snapping against the cold floor as she turned to find herself something entertaining for the evening. The blond vampire turned his eyes from her to you again, snapping the phone shut before he curled a single finger in your direction. Pam’s eyes were heavy on you from her corner as she watched you swallow, the nervousness of a human boiling violently under the surface as you looked at the stairs, clutched your bag tighter, and dared to take them.

Your legs felt heavier and heavier as you took the stairs up to the platform stage, the old vampire’s eyes following your movements like a hawk. With another flick of his wrist, he dropped his phone onto the table next to him and crossed his ankles on top of his stool. Somehow, he looked a lot less threatening with his squeaky polished shoes. The shirt was open far too low to be considered proper, yet he wore the tight jeans and a dress jacket over the top, a chain dipping low into the cleavage of his sculpted chest. You stood by the stairs as he took you in, tight outfit, choker and all. Dressed to enter his bar, but something about you not quite fitting in with the rest of the vampire lackeys crowding the large room. A sharp smile cut his face before he curled a finger again, egging you to come closer, “I can’t speak to you all the way over there.” He didn’t drawl like other members of the bar, his accent foreign and unplaced among the Louisiana drawls. You swallowed, and he smirked wider, but you took the final steps towards his lounging place, “There. That’s better isn’t it?”

Finding your voice was difficult in the face of the smirking vampire but eventually you managed to get your vocal chords to work, “I’m sorry to ask, but why do you want to speak to me?”

The blond smirked wider, running his fingers over the arms of his chair, “I don’t think I gave you permission to speak but I appreciate an air breather with manners. So few of you know where you stand.” He linked his fingers over his lap and smiled a smile of ill intention, “Pam thought you might be of interest, since you enjoy agitating the vultures around here so much.” He pointed at the choker around your neck, “Hiding silver underneath there. Very creative of you.” His teeth turned sharp with a movement of his jaw, fangs snapping, “But incredibly rude. None of my clientele are inclined to touch those who don’t want it.”

You swallowed your fear again, “I’m sorry. I’ve heard things about this place…” The fear settled in your gut and squirmed violently, prompting you to say stupid things, “What’s your name if you…”

The vampire laughed, give chest bobbing with the unnatural expulsion of air he didn’t need, “I’ve never been asked that like this. You really are odd.” His smile grew wider, “Eric. I own this bar.”

“Eric… Well its nice to meet you?” You felt sweat drip down your back.

Eric smiled with sharp fangs, “Nice?” He hummed, getting more comfortable in his chair, “I would not call this meeting ‘nice’.”

A finger raised to point at the silver laced choker around your neck, “Take that off. Its insulting.” He commanded with a head rested on his fist, watching you fumble with the buckle, revealing the tight, thing silver chain wrapped underneath it, “Very creative. Take that off too.” Eric droned, snapping open his phone again to look at a message before he tossed it back to the side and admired the unmarked column of your throat. He tilted his head curiously, “So if you’re not here to get your rocks off, so to speak, why are you here at all?”

The burning question. That was why the leather clad creatures were all staring, and you knew it. Your eyes dared not to look at your friends huddled in the corner as you replied, “I came to support a friend. She met the vampire she’d been talking to for a while tonight.” The words felt a bit pathetic as you choked them out, “She didn’t want him to…be a fraud. She loves him I think. I didn’t want her to get…”

“Eaten for it?” Eric offered with a smirk, tapping his fingers together over his hips, “That is maybe what most of your kind comes here for, is it not? She was…brave for doing this. But that maybe makes you stupid for coming into the wolf den with her.”

“Is this an interrogation or are you just bored, Eric…Sir.” You could have shot yourself and been less scared in that moment.

Wild eyes looked at you then, ready to snap you in half if you gave him much more of a reason, “What was that?” He asked before laughing quietly, teeth clenched in the most unfriendly smile you had ever laid eyes on, “Do I need a reason to ask why you’re in my bar?” He leaned forwards, taking his feet from the stool, the soles snapping against the stage before he pushed his hands against the arms, leaning forwards to get close enough to snap his teeth at your trousers, “I’m Sheriff of this area, little girl. My word is law. So, I’ll ask you again.” Eric drew back into his seat and watched you squirm with a little more delight than he would ever admit, “What are you doing in my bar?”

He could glamour you. You understood that. He could do it with a snap of his fingers and have you begging for anything he wished upon your magic infused brain.

“Its like I said, Sheriff,” He hummed happily at the proper use of his title, “I came here to support my friend. Nothing else. I don’t have any ill intentions towards anyone. I came here to make sure she didn’t get fucked over.” You spread your arms out and sighed, “And if you glamour me, you’re going to get the same response, Sir.”

The vampire looked up at you, watching you squirm under his gaze with curiosity equivalent to a cat snatching a mouse back repeatedly with claws hooked into its tail, “If I do glamour you, you won’t remember standing in front of me, never mind the reason why you are here snarking in front of me.” Eric’s smile turned dangerous as he trailed his gaze up over your legs, admiring them before he turned his fingers in a dismissive gesture, “If that’s all you’re here for then you can scuttle away. I have no need of a plaything tonight.” He crossed his ankles on his footstool once more and picked up his phone from the table, flicking it open to set back to whatever it was he was doing before entertaining himself with you.

“Well, it was a pleasure, Sheriff.” You tried to sound sincere as he watched you over the top of his ancient phone, tapping away at the keys at lightning speed as he replied to whatever was urgently awaiting his attention. His icy eyes watched you, hiding his smirk behind his phone as you awkwardly made your way back down the stairs and towards the door. Your friend and her lover followed you quickly.

Eric grinned at the young vampire, knowing there was very little he would be able to do if Eric decided to have his own way. He wasn’t up for that tonight. He had a lot more pressing matters to attend to over playing with a human.

Pam was quick to make her way over once more, “Oh, you are feeling generous tonight, Eric.” She purred as she sat on the arm of his chair, “I’m pretty sure you have a free night? Why lie to such a nice piece of ass?” She drawled, admiring her freshly painted nails as Eric snapped his phone shut and watched the edge of the stage with boredom.

“I don’t always want to eat whatever walks into my lap, Pamela.” He teased as he listened to the annoying ancient ring tone of his phone but ignoring it, “She’ll be back.” He promised with a smirk, “You don’t wear push-up bras if you don’t want some kind of attention.”

Pam scoffed over on his right, a sharp eyebrow quirked in irritation, “A girl don’t gotta wear anything to impress a man. She was here for herself, Eric, not everything is a vie for your attention.” She tucked a stray curl over her ear and moved to stand, “You might as well chase her. She won’t be back without that little friend of hers.” Pam took the stairs and slinked into the crowd leaving Eric to smirk at his phone.

Avoiding Fangtasia was easy. Your friend and her newly turned lover were comfortable being seen after that. After the upheaval of the royalty and the turbulence that followed, vampires were much more well known. Out of the coffin for numerous years. They were more accepted than ever, despite their eating habits. The tacky lighting was no different, even a year on. Your friend and her lover cooed from beside you as you all entered, the bouncers waving you in instantly. Arm through Derrick’s you shuddered at the coldness of his skin until he released you with an awkward smile by the bar, looking to your friend with a look you could only describe as love.

“I’m sorry she dragged you here, sweet thang.” He drawled, tipping the hat he had on with He drawled, tipping the hat he had on with He drawled, tipping the hat he had on with his eyes hidden awkwardly, “I don’t think she’s used to this sort of stuff still.”

With a snort you laughed at the young vampire

With a snort, you laughed at the young vampire, “Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I just think she misses seeing people.” You patted the vampire’s arm before moving away to order a drink. It was a new bartender, yet he accepted your order and whipped it up in record time, sliding it along the bar before winking and turning to his other customers.

You ignored the cold stare on your back as you sipped your drink quietly by the bar. It was quiet in the bar for a while and you listened to Derrick drawl in the corner before a cold hand slipped over your shoulder. Black nails curled into your blouse.

“Well hello again.” Pam purred behind you, leaning into the seat next to you with a smile, not entirely dangerous, “I didn’t think we would ever see you again.” She hummed as she leaned on the bar top, “I thought Eric had scared you off for good after his interrogation.”

You took a rather large gulp of your drink, “Well, I just can’t say no to my friend it seems.” You joked half-heartedly as Pam licked her top lip.

“Well, if you’re looking for something else…” She trailed her nails over the bar, “I’m sure I can help you out. Not all of us want brutish men. I understand that.” Sharp black nails tapped in front of your drink before she smiled and waved them by her side, “But, Eric wants to see you, despite leaving him high and dry for…hmmm…A year? He might have quite a few words for you.” The vampire leaned over and flashed fang at a collared girl, “He’s waiting, girlie. Don’t make him any more upset.”

You turned to avoid having to look at Pam lick her lips anymore and stood with a scowl at the Sheriff leaned over in his chair. Bright, icy eyes looked at you intensely as you took your drink and walked through the crowd, the choker around your neck not laced with silver this time. As you approached the edge of the stage you watched Eric stand and fasten the button on his silver jacket before he descended the stairs and was instantly by your side, a rush of air following him before a cool hand pressed to the small of your back.

“Hello there, darling.” Eric whispered as he dragged you through the crowd, a firm hand pressed to your back after the rushing spin of him turning you around in the opposite direction. Eric made his presence at your side well known; head held high as he directed you towards a door labelled as ‘staff only'.

“Hello, Sheriff...What seems to be the occasion?” You asked as you stepped through the door. Eric held it open for you. It was his small office. The decor was old fashioned, minimal in a way that told you he didn’t care for it, “This better not be a booty call because I’m going to have to disappoint you.”

Fangs flashed near your ear as he shut the door, whisking past you towards his chair, “No. This isn’t a booty call.” He leaned back and perched back on his bottom to prop his feet up on the desk, “This is actually more of an interview.” A pleasant white smile met your eyes as he linked his fingers on his lap and watched you grow suspicious.

“A job?” You gave him a scowl, “Why the fuck would I need a job from you? And for a matter of fact, why the fuck would I want a job as a hooker in your sleezy bar?” You spat the words at him, the smirk on his face making you even angrier.

“Now now, pumpkin. There’s no need for the language.” In a blur Eric had you by the arm, grappled in his grasp, mouth close to your neck as he threatened your pulse with a tight grip, “And that is no way to speak to me.” He hissed behind the words before letting you go with another snap of his pale hands, “It’s a bartending job.”

You felt relief flood through you before you looked at his desk, “You have a contract already drawn up? What is wrong with you, Sheriff Northman?” You snarked as you plonked yourself across from him.

The vampire rolled his shoulders as he paced back to his seat, “I’m getting what I want.” He mused before sighing, “No perfume, lack of cosmetics. Its all telling. I know you lost your job. This is a good way out, plus,” He leaned back in his seat, “Its better than minimum wage, sweetheart.”

You looked at the paper and felt your stomach flipflop, looking at the devil with fangs sat in a designer suit before you glanced back at the paper, “Holy shit! That’s a lot more than minimum wage.” You peered at the figure before looking at the smug vampire perched behind his desk, “You promise this isn’t going to fuck me over?”

Eric tilted his head, “I wouldn’t mind fucking you over…”

“Don’t.” You held up your hand, “Don’t finish that sentence, Mister Northman.” You reached for the pen between his fingers and snatched at it.

Eric held it back, “Are you sure you’ve read the small print?”

With a grumble you held the paper up and read over the fine print, “Really? Only two weeks holiday? That’s gotta be against all kinds of regulations!” You hissed.

“It includes public holidays, those are just the days on top of that.” He smiled pleasantly as you snatched the pen and signed your name at the bottom.

“When do I start?” You asked as he took the paper between two fingers.

With a grumble he looked you over and smiled, “Right now. We’re short staffed.” In a blur of movement Eric moved. You squawked as a stinging slap landed over your ass cheeks, “Now get out there and show me I’m not wasting my money.”


End file.
